Final Battle
by sinunaina
Summary: I wrote this scene as practice for writing from Loki's persective. I don't know how well I did, but it may or may not evolve into a story, I'm still working on that. I hope you like it.


Final Battle

"Loki!"

Loki's ear's burned with the voice calling his name that he never thought to hear again. Slowly turning, his eyes confirmed what he thought could not be possible. Thor stood a short distance away looking at him with a mix of intensity and disbelief. He quickly covered the distance between them so he stood before Loki.

"You have to return to the palace," he said. Not the words Loki was expecting should he see Thor again, but then it had been that kind of a day.

"I can't,"Loki gestured out to the battlefield. "I'm a little busy."

"I will take over here. This battle I can fight, but the one in the palace is where your strength lies."

"Why do you say that?"

"Nebula is trying to take the Tesseract. Your skills are better suited there, brother."

Loki tilted his head, momentarily confused. "How is that better suited? Your strength could handle her."

Thor raised his hand and gripped the back of Loki's neck. "She is using power's beyond my abilities. Heimdall says you are the only one that can stop her. And she has Sigyn."

Loki's eyes narrowed. He pulled away from Thor and headed straight for the horses. "Speak with Bahadur on the tactics I have laid out. You may or may not want to improve upon them."

"I will," Thor promised, "And Loki," Loki turned to hear Thor's last instruction. "When this is over we are going to get very drunk and you are going to tell me how you survived Svartalfheim"

Loki gave Thor a weak smile. That was a conversation he was not entirely looking forward to. He leapt onto Aalpi's back and with a swift kick to the ribs, launched him at a dead gallop toward the palace. Loki didn't care if it was reckless, he was not in the mood for caution. The stallion, wound up from the energy of the battle that was about to begin, was happy to move as fast as his feet would allow. The scenery flew past in a blur as they swerved through tents and jumped over carts. Cries of surprise and the crashing of metal followed in their wake, but Loki continued on. Focusing on his destination and Aalpi's muscles rippling beneath him for any indicators he may alter his current path. He watched the palace in his view, but nothing seemed to change except it seemed to take an agonizingly long time to get there. When he finally heard Aalpi's hoofs clatter on the cobblestones he felt his adrenaline had heightened to a level that any thought was a struggle.

Loki pulled Aalpi to a stop in front of the palace gates and quickly jumped from his back. The horse's sides were heaving from the hard run and his coat was lathered in sweat. He gave Aalpi a quick reassuring pat and a promise that he would get a bucket of apples when this was over then turned and headed quickly and silently through the front doors.

The palace hall's looked to be deserted. Loki chose caution, as always. He curled the fingers of both hands, summoning his throwing knives then started forward. As expected, he had not gone too far when a Chaturi warrior appeared at the intersection of the hallway. Before he could make a sound, Loki raised his arm and with a swinging arc, sent a blade into the warrior's neck with such speed, it seemed to have appeared on it's own. The creature let out a small choking sound and then collapsed to the floor. Loki uttered a curse under his breath as he looked down at the body. If it was found, then he would be discovered. He needed it to disappear, but at the same time, he didn't have time to move the corpse. Finally he decided to move it out of the footpath and place a glamour on it to disguise it from view. He knew it would not last forever, but hopefully long enough. Satisfied, he continued on to the Throne room. It was the most logical place for Nebula to be. A place of power and the open view allowing a line of sight around the Asgard. But most of the time the walls were drawn closed as Loki hoped they would be now.

When Loki arrived at the throne room doors, he saw they were partially ajar. It meant he could slip in without alerting anyone inside of his presence. Ducking his head in he looked around for any guards and saw none next to the door. The light was dim and he could not see too far ahead, but he had to take his chances. Tightening his grip on his knives Loki took a step into the darkened room. As soon as he was through the door, he slipped behind a nearby column. There was a moment when he had a hard time covering up a smile as he realized the column he was standing behind was one of the only ones Thor didn't destroy when flying the Dark Elf ship out of the throne room in their mad escape from Asgard.

Loki looked around the column to see what his next move should be when it was made for him. He felt something sharp press into his ribs. He froze and slowly raised his hands opening his fingers so his blades shimmered and vanished. This was not how he planned to make an entrance, but it would have to do.

"Move." snarled a voice behind him.

"If it's all the same to you, I prefer to stay where I am." The point, of a spear he guessed, dug in deeper piercing his skin. Loki flinched. "Apparently not." He stepped out onto the main floor and led as his captor drove him towards the throne. Loki felt like this was getting to be an all to familiar scenario for him and he didn't like it now any more then he did then. As they got closer he could make out the Tesseract glowing on the throne's seat, still sitting inside the case that brought he and Thor back to Asgard from Midgard. Nearby Nebula stood with Theoric having a discussion he could not quite make out. Loki's eyes swept the rest of the room, but it still took him a moment to find Sigyn. She was standing farther back out of immediate sight. She was not in anyway restrained, her hands loosely folded over her green skirts, the light coming from the window causing the gold weave to sparkle. Loki always liked this shade on her, it made her green eyes luminescent. But today, they were dull and without any form of life. Loki tried to step forward, but the spear pressed once more into his ribs made him stop.

Nebula and Theoric looked up at his approach. Nebula smiled as if she were genuinely happy to see him.

"Loki," she said "I am so glad you were able to make it."

Loki shrugged "An epic battle always ends with an equally epic celebration, and there was no way I was going to miss that."

"Maybe, but I needed you here to watch as Sigyn releases the Space stone from it's casing."

"You can't be serious," Loki said "She can't release that kind of power on her own, and even if she could, why would you want her to?"

Nebula chuckled. "To level Asgard. We can't have anyone here telling of what we have done. Besides," she gestured to Sigyn, "she is happy to do it."

"It will kill her!" Loki snarled starting forward not caring about the guard at his back. But he wasn't depending on his weapon solely now as Loki felt a hand land roughly on his shoulder and pull him back.

Theoric turned from Loki to Nebula "Is this true?"

"Unfortunate side effect when exposed to that kind of power. I will be able to control the stone with the gauntlet, but I need it out of it's case."

"You said she was mine if I did as you asked,"

"I said," Nebula corrected "She was yours until I have need of her. I have need of her."

"And what did you promise her if she co-operated?"

Nebula smiled. "She was not a willing pawn like you, Theoric. She required a little persuasion."

"What kind of persuasion?"

Nebula looked over at Loki, meaningfully. "We had to promise not to kill Loki."

Loki clenched his jaw as he listened to the conversation. He didn't like what he was hearing, but things were starting to make sense. It explained Sigyn's erratic behaviour and why she suddenly started spending time with Theoric and avoided him on every occasion. He was beginning to think the only way to get anytime alone with her was to make a royal summons and he would not do that.

"Now," she said, "Are you going to help her or are you willing to watch her die in the attempt?"

Loki could not see an advantage at the moment so he decided to go along with them. Besides, he was curious about the power of the space stone. He remembered what the Power stone did with Jane Foster. Though she was able to survive, she had no idea how to harness it and it would have killed her if it wasn't removed. He wondered if there was some way he could access the space stone if only long enough to deal a crippling blow to the army that was attacking Asgard. Maybe Sigyn's magic, though newer then his, could be a help towards that goal.

"I will do as you ask, but I can not do this alone. I need Sigyn's help."

"No!" Theoric bellowed. "I will not let her near you."

Loki tilted his head toward Theoric. "And what do you plan to do to help, offer moral support?" Theoric scowled "I need magic with this stone and you are, among other things, sadly lacking in that area."

Theoric's eyes flared as he started forward. But Nebula put a hand to his chest and shoved him backwards "Enough, both of you." She turned to Loki "You can release Sigyn so she can help you, but try anything and I will kill her."

Loki nodded solemnly, stepping toward Sigyn to study her vacant eyes. He tried to find some sign she was in there somewhere, but there was nothing immediately apparent. He lifted his hand and cupped her lower face, Theoric let out a growl but he ignored him. Contact with Sigyn was not necessary for the spell, but Loki knew it would irritate Theoric. He closed his eyes and released a stream of magic which poured in wisps from his fingers and floated around her face casting it in a emerald glow. It wasn't long before he found the barrier that was blocking her conscious mind from active thought. With the flick of the fingers on his free hand the wisps wrapped around the barrier and crushed it. Loki opened his eyes and looked into Sygin's. She blinked several times in confusion then she was returning his gaze looking dazed and confused.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," Loki whispered reluctantly lowering his hand, "Let's just say, I have a very good idea what is going on. Right now I need your help to release the space stone from the Tesseract."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"Not doing so is equally as foolish."

Sigyn bit her lip, but gave no other indication of concern. He turned and stepped toward the Space stone knowing Sigyn was following close behind though her footfalls were silent. He could feel Nebula and Theoric's eyes watching his every move. So he made them slow and deliberate so as not to cause a any alarm. They both approached the throne where Loki paused to stare at it. The Tesseract seemed so benign. A blue cube that glowed warmly belying the dangerous power it contained. Loki lifted his hand, giving his fingers a flick. The casing disappeared, then he twisted his wrist and brought the cube up level with his eyes. This was going to have to be very precise. After he studied it for a time he could only come to one conclusion.

"Sigyn, you are going to have to trust me," Loki felt like he was going to laugh at himself for uttering such a statement.

"Always."

Loki's back stiffened. He had never had someone say that to him. He was always the Trickster and therefore could not be trusted. He wanted to turn and look at Sigyn, but dared not take his eyes off the cube. "I have to remove the casing from the stone," he said instead "It will be delicate work and trying to explain what needs to be done while we're doing it will make a dangerous situation worse. So I need your power, make it a part of my own, and wield them together. It is the only way I see of doing this."

"What do you need me to do?"

Loki stretched his hand out to her and gave her a playful smile "Just take my hand, and as I said, trust me."

Sigyn slipped her hand into his and Loki could feel her letting herself go placing all she was into his care. He threaded his magic through hers intertwining them and making them stronger then they ever could be alone. Loki moved his free hand over the cube, feeling the new flood of power flow through every fibre of his being before exiting his hand and circling the Tesseract. The currents moved over the cube probing and testing its sides looking for a weakness, a latch, anything to release the casing. It was slow work, but patience was needed for this. When he found it he smiled and popped the lock. The cube split open and the space stone floated from its case and hovered in the air between them.

Before anyone could react, Loki wound his magic around the stone and tightened his hold. He felt the power surge through him with a mixture of excruciating pain and pleasure. He knew immediately that he could not hold all this power so he reached out to Sigyn. He felt her hand tighten on his, crushing it. She was feeling it too and could not handle the excess power. Loki closed his eyes and focused on the others in the room, when he found everyone, he released the access power to them. He heard screams of agony echoing through out the hall, but he didn't care; he could now control the stone. Loki thrust his hand into the air, fingers splayed and a fountain of green fire flew from his hands and launched into the sky, dissolving a hole in the roof as it went. He sent the first wave across the land, finding the enemies army and wiping them from the land. He watched as they all erupted in pillars of green and white fire before they could do anything to react. When they were no more then smouldering ash, Loki moved his focus to the ships in orbit. With another push of power, to cover the distance, he launched the power at the ships, crashing through their defences with little effort. He watched as they exploded, scattering debris across the sky. When Loki could sense there was no more danger to Asgard, he pulled himself back and released his hold on the stone. Suddenly the pain he was able to hold off hit him with an intensity he had never felt before. He felt his legs buckle and the last thing he remembered was his knees colliding with the floor before everything went black.

Loki felt the fog lifting from his eyes, when he opened them he almost wished he hadn't. The soft light felt like he was staring straight into the sun and his head throbbed unmercifully. He reached up to cast the pain away, but even that was too painful.

"Loki?"

Loki tilted his head up and realized he was on the floor of the throne room, his head propped in Sigyn's lap. Her face took up his whole view. When he looked at her all he could see was her eyes shimmering and her cheeks wet with tears. But she was smiling, so it couldn't be all that bad.

"What happened?" he asked trying to sit up. A wave of pain flooded through his body forcing him to let out a groan. But he forced himself upright anyway.

"We won," she said a little uncertainly watching him carefully. "The invaders are gone. When you collapsed, I thought you were dead."

"Pretty close," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck "That stone packs a punch."

"There's something else,"Sigyn's tone caused Loki to look at her with concern. Fresh tears started forming in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. Her expression worried him. If he missed some of the forces then it would be up to Thor to take care of them, there was no way he was repeating his performance. "Sigyn, tell me."

"I tried to find it while you unconscious, I tried so hard to find it, but it was gone."

"What was gone?"

Sigyn stifled a sob "Your magic."

Loki stared at her in disbelief. Looking into the eyes that were a mirror to his own for any sign she may be holding something back, but all he could see was her pain at having to give him such tragic news. He closed his eyes and straightened so he could pull into himself and search for himself. It was no easy task, for as Sigyn said, he could find nothing of his magic. But he continued to dig deeper searching every part of himself that he kept hidden from the world and no one would know to look. It was in his vulnerability that he found a trace of his magic, deeply hidden from everyone and safe to regrow once more. It took some searching, but he found it bound in chains giving him very little access to it. He knew any attempt to access more then what he immediately was allowed would cause him pain, but it was a muscle he needed to flex and he would have to push the limits.

"It's there," he said at last opening his eyes. When Loki saw the look of shock and surprise on Sigyn's face, he elaborated. " I really burned myself out with that stone and it will take time to heal. Until that happens, my magic is bound for my own safety, or a casting could kill me." Loki lifted up his palm and tried to summon a throwing knife. The air shimmered with an outline of a blade and vanished, leaving Loki gasping from the pain lancing through his body.

"What if I healed you?" Sigyn asked.

"No," Loki objected "It would require too much magic and you could end up in the exact same position I am now. It will just take a little time and I will have to learn to do things the way everyone else does."

Sigyn smiled and held up her hand. In it was a dagger with ribbon of gold wrapped around the grip. "It sounds like you will need to actually find a place to put this since you won't be able to conjure them for a while."


End file.
